This is Family
by Sansa-Rose
Summary: Oneshot about Yugi, the gang and their kids. R&R :) Parings: Yami x Yugi, Seto x Joey, Bakura x Ryou and Malik x Marik


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh

This is Family

Yami and Yugi were trying to organise their kids so that they could go Seto and Joey's to meet up with their friends. There two eldest, Aneko and Hansani, were both ready. The two younger ones, Keitaro and Safiya, were both running around the house.

Aneko was the oldest. She was fourteen years old and had long black hair with amethyst tips. She had blond bangs that framed her face and amethyst eyes. She also had Yugi's soft features and fair skin. Hansani was only a year younger. He was thirteen years old with tri-coloured hair that was star-shaped. The majority of his hair was black but the tips were crimson. He also had lighting bangs that spiked up into his hair. He had Yami's crimson eyes, tanned skin and sharp features. Keitaro was ten years old. His hair was the same colour as Aneko's but it was star shaped like Hansani's. He also had Yugi's fair skin, amethyst eyes and soft features. Safiya was eight years old. Her hair was the same colour as Hansani's hair but it was long and spiked up in all directions like Aneko's hair. She too had Yami's sharp features crimson eyes and tanned skin.

Eventually Yami and Yugi managed to catch up to their two youngest and get them to put on their coats and shoes. Once everyone was ready Yami got the car from the garage and drove his family to Seto and Joey's house.

When they arrived they saw that they were the first to get there. They got out of the car, walked up to the door and Yugi rang on the doorbell. The door was answered by Joey. 'Hey guys,' he said cheerfully stepping back to let everyone into the house. 'Come on through to the lounge. That's where Seto and the kids are,' Joey told them. They headed into the lounge and sure enough Seto was there with his and Joey's five kids. 'Hi guys,' Seto said. 'Hey Seto,' Yami and Yugi greeted him. 'You guys can go and play if you want,' Joey said to the kids. Aneko and Adelle went straight up to Adelle's room. Adelle was the same age as Aneko and took after Joey with her long blond hair and honey coloured eyes.

Hansani, Makoto and his twin sister Yasashiku went to play with the twins Xbox. The twins looked like Seto. Both had brown hair and blue eyes but Yasashiku's hair was long while Makoto's was short.

Keitaro and Chad went outside to kick a ball around. Like Keitaro, Chad was ten years old. He had Joey's blond hair and honey coloured eyes. The two boys soon found a soccer ball and were kicking it around quite happily in the garden.

Safiya and Toshiro headed into the playroom to watch TV together. Toshiro was eight, like Safiya was. He had Seto's brown hair and Joey's honey coloured eyes. The two put on a movie that they both liked which ended up being the first _Shrek _movie.

Yami, Yugi, Seto and Joey were all sitting in the lounge together. Yami and Yugi were seated on the couch and Yami had Yugi leaning against his chest and his arms wrapped around Yugi's waist. Seto and Joey were sitting in an armchair with Joey sitting in Seto's lap. Seto had his arms wrapped around Joey's waist. 'Seems like the kids will be occupied for a while,' Yami remarked. 'Yeah,' Joey agreed, 'fortunately they can all entertain themselves without asking us to.'

They talked for a little while before the doorbell rang again. 'I'll go get it,' Seto said moving Joey off his lap. This caused Joey to pout and sink into the armchair and cross his arms. 'I'll be back in a bit,' Seto assured him and kissed gently on the lips. This made Joey smile again. Yami and Yugi just chuckled.

When Seto answered the door he found Bakura and Ryou standing there with their two kids. Their eldest was Brenton. He had long white hair and brown eyes. He also had Ryou's soft features. Hana was their youngest. She also had long white hair but it stuck up more than her brother's did. She had brown eyes and Bakura's sharp features. 'Hi Seto,' Ryou said. 'Hey guys,' Seto replied, 'Yugi and Yami are in the lounge,' he told Bakura and Ryou. 'Where's Adelle and Aneko?' Brenton asked. Seto smiled. 'They're upstairs in Adelle's room,' he said. Brenton immediately ran upstairs to find his two friends. Hana turned to Seto. 'Where are Hansani, Makoto and Yasashiku?' she wanted to know. Seto told her that they were most likely playing Xbox so she ran off to see if that's what they were doing.

Seto lead Bakura and Ryou through to the lounge. They both said hello to Joey, Yugi and Yami and then sat down in the loveseat. Seto was just about to go back to the armchair when the doorbell rang again.

He went back to the door and when he opened his saw Marik and Malik standing outside with their three kids. Rehema was eldest. She was fourteen with long silver hair and violet eyes. Kano was the second eldest. He had spiked up silver hair and violet. The youngest was Jamila. She was eight and had the same hair and eyes as her elder sister. Before the three could ask Seto quickly told them where their friends were and the three ran off to find them. Seto took Malik and Marik through to the lounge.

The two greeted everyone and then took a seat. The eight friends sat around talking about their lives and their kids.

Yugi found himself thinking; "this is family."


End file.
